A.D. 2019: Rejoice! Climax: GrandZi-O!
(tie-in to TV series) Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange (primary) (secondary; by extension) |airdate = July 10, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 2017: Rondo of Angel and Dragons |next = A.D. 2019: The Strongest Soul Edge! }} is the one-hundred fourth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the twenty-fourth episode of the second season. As a tie-in to the tribute arc from the Zi-O TV series, it revisits the 119th and 120th episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange, to which this episode also pays tribute to. It features GrandZi-O appearance in the story, as well as Time Mazine 2.0 Cross-Z Magma Mode. Synopsis The revived Embryo makes his presence known to the woman he longed for many years, now back with a vengeance. In order to make his second attempt to make Ange his bride to be successful, Embryo blackmails Ange and co, and the Kamen Riders as he holds Tsukuyomi hostage. In order to save , Ange must surrender herself to the Tuner. But, little what Embryo know that the Ange he kidnapped is an " ". History once again repeats... Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' This episode serves as a tie-in to the Den-O tribute episodes. Cast * : * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |ウォズ|Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} * : * : |沢城 みゆき|Sawashiro Miyuki}} * : * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} Guest cast * |野上 幸太郎|Nogami Kōtarō}}: |桜田 通|Sakurada Dōri}} * |テディ|Tedi|Voice}}: |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} * |モモタロス|Momotarosu|Voice}}, : |関 俊彦|Seki Toshihiko}} * |ウラタロス|Uratarosu|Voice}}: |遊佐 浩二|Yusa Kōji}} * |キンタロス|Kintarosu|Voice}}: |てらそま まさき|Terasoma Masaki}} * |リュウタロス|Ryūtarosu|Voice}}: |鈴村 健一|Suzumura Ken'ichi}} * |オーナー|Ōnā}}: |石丸 謙二郎|Ishimaru Kenjirō}} * |ナオミ}}: |秋山 莉奈|Akiyama Rina}} * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : |葉山 いくみ|Hayama Ikumi}} * : English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Anzu Izumi: Carrie Keranen * , Tusk: Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer *Sophitia Alexandra: Erica Lindbeck *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine: Lani Minella *Gurenryu: Garrett Hunter *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe * : Eric Stuart *Embryo: Chris Patton *Ange: Emily Neves *Momoka: Cynthia Martinez *Hilda: Carli Mosier *Salia: Kira Vincent-Davis *Salamandinay: Juliet Simmons Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * , , : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * , : |永德|}} * : |岡元 次郎|Okamoto Jirō}} * : |おぐら としひろ|Ogura Toshihiro}} *Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode, : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} *Ultraman Orb: |鍜治 洸太朗|Kaji Kōtarō}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Soul Calibur Supreme (in Soul Calibur HeiSaber) **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **Normal: ***Build RabbitTank Form, Kabuto Rider Form, Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 **All Twenty Time Break: ***Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Kabuto Hyper Form *'Weapon(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' ** *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Mugenryu **Woz *** *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***MugenryuTaki Almighty Type, MugenryuTaki Edge Master Type **Woz *** WozGingaFinaly *'Weapon(s) summoned in MugenryuTaki Edge Master Type:' **Requiem, Ivy Blade Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete ***K-Touch: **'Forms:' ***Decade *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Rabbit ***Abiotic: Tank **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon, Dragon Magma ***Abiotic: ***Other: , **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 EXlasher, Arc-Winger **G7 Type-S ***Biotic: Aqua Mermaid ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 Aqua Visor **Grease Blizzard ***Biotic: ***Abiotic: ***Other: , *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX Strike Armor, Archangel Kerberos **G7 Type-S ***Type-S Aqua **Grease Blizzard ***Grease Blizzard *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider *'Form used:' **Evol ***Cobra Form (Phase 1) Ultra Fusion Cards *'Card Used:' **Origin *'Fusion Up used:' **Orb Origin Quotes proclaiming the appearance of GrandZi-O|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} Notes *The episode was delayed due the writer's one-week break. *Ivy and Sophitia co-pilot Geiz's Time Mazine for the first time. **Tusk also pilots a Time Mazine for the first and only time as well. The fact he uses Zi-O's in the battle against Embryo, is a possible reference to Sougo and Tusk sharing the same English voice actor. *It is unknown as to how Salamandinay knows Tsukasa. External Links *A.D. 2019: Rejoice! Climax: GrandZi-O! at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode